Heart and Soul
by Diary-of-a-Rose
Summary: Now that Pitch has been defeated the children of the world are safe. Or at least they were. A new threat has risen to test the strength of the guardians. Stronger than Pitch was. Death. Can the guardians defeat this new foe? Especially when the key to victory is someone they least expect. Someone who has a eye on Jack. That someone is Cupid. Jack FrostxOC Rated T for Deaths
1. Chapter 1

_Oh Crud!_  
I thought as the yetis dragged me to the spinning portal in front of me. This is not good. Not good at all. Yetis only meant one thing.  
North.  
North never really was a temperamental kind of guy. So when you ticked him off it was big a deal. I am almost flattered the big guy sent yetis to retrieve yours truly. Almost. My head began to spin when the dragged me into the array of lights that was the portal. Instantly we were in the famous busy workshop of old Saint Nick.

I was in such complete awe that I hardly noticed that the two hairy yetis had released me. I spun as I took in the sight before me. Small elves rushed around the room. Their large hats taking over their entire foot tall bodies with their point ears pierced out. It was quite comical the way the rushed about speaking gibberish to each other excitedly. Seems that those yetis were just two of what seemed like an army that flooded the workshop. Each one of them was working on some sort of toy. Each toy specifically designed to a special child. In the middle of the colossal room was a massive metal globe. It was spinning ever so slowly around on an axis. Shapes copied the continents of the earth, all decorated with small glimmering lights. I was so rudely interrupted from my daze with a serious _ehem. _I turned to find the source of the sound only to find a large fat man with a long white beard and a scowl.

"You shouldn't make that face. Not a very good look for you," I said to break the silence.

He just stood there with the same look. He folded his arms and slightly leaned back as to get a better look of me. There wasn't much to see old man. It's just a short teenage looking girl with big brown eyes, and short brown hair that was spiking in every direction. Mostly left and right. And the chaste saint that he is couldn't possibly be staring at my body. Not much there in the front, if you know what I mean. Only a white sweetheart corset and a pale pink to my knees outlined my delicate figure. And of course my signature white fluffy wings. Finally guessed who I am?

"Cupid…"the mouth of the man began.  
_  
Bingo! _Now I know what you are thinking. Isn't Cupid a fat baby boy? Yeah, it isn't. That's my dad. Yup dear old daddy had the humility to name his daughter after himself. And he isn't a baby. He is actually kind of attractive to some people. My mom can't keep her hands off him. A deep Russian accent interrupted my thoughts.

"You do realize why I brought you here, right?"

"Umm," I started, "trouble with the misses?"

I shrugged as he brought a tattooed hand to his forehead. I'm pretty sure a few yetis chuckled too.

"No. I want to talk to you about the meaning of this," he spat as he held up a tattered piece of lined paper with messy writing.

"A letter?" I asked extremely confused.

"Read it," he ordered.

I flew in front of him and took the letter. I began it read out loud.

"'Dear Santa, Thank you for all the presents last year. I really liked the rocket I got. But this year I want to ask you for one thing. There is this girl in my grade. She has pretty yellow hair like a princess and she ties it up in red bow every day. She is always very happy and that makes me happy. I think I want to marry her. So for Christmas I want her for my wife. Thank you, Santa. Love Jamie.'"

I let out a heartfelt sign as I finished.

"Do you see?" he asked.

"It's a crush North. Let it be," I politely argued.

"The boy is twelve! And he is thinking about marriage. This is your fault," he accused.

"My fault?" I gawked, "I had nothing to do with this!"

There was flash and a loud beeping. It wasn't mechanical but like song birds. North began to be frantic by the delicate symphony. He turned his back and began to shout. I only needed to hear one words. The Guardians. This was my chance to meet them! This was my chance. But North would never let me stay around. I had to act quickly. I flew as silently and as quickly as I could to hide up high behind a pillar. I peeked slightly over just to see the look on North's flustered face as he saw that I had disappeared. He was too busy to bother to wonder. He pulled, twisted and pushed a lever that shook the whole workshop. Glowing luminous lights flew out of the glass dome covering the shop. They were magnificent. Dancing across the clear sky, wishing I was a graceful as these lights. The first arrive was Bunnymund. The rough and tough jack rabbit. Coming out of a tunnel and developed in the ground and closed back up when he came out. He quickly asked what was going on with his Australian accent. He looked a lot bigger than I imagined. Next was Sandman. He flew in on an elegant carpet made of his magic dust. It glimmered and sparkly like the sunrise. A question mark appeared on his head like a silent carton when he took his place next to North. He was so small compared to North. Then a fluttering sound rushed past me and nearly knocked me out of my hiding space. There in a panic and rush was the ever busy Toothina. In all her toothy glory. North tried to calm her down but to no avail. Bunny took a glace around and I hid deeper behind the pillar.  
"Where's the ice cube?" He questioned a bit annoyed.

"Right here fluffy," said a confident voice from the other side of the room. My head turned with the others and was not prepared to what was walking toward them.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I saw was his smile. Wide and white that lit up my whole world. His icy blue eyes squinted to compliment his smile. Soft wisps of his snowy hair rested on his head to light and effortlessly. For the first time in my immortal life my heart skipped a beat.

"There you are Jack!" squealed Tooth.

Jack Frost. The Jack Frost. The Jack Frost that defeated Pitch when all odds were against him. Who saved the hope of the children of the whole world. Talk about a total dream boat. Gorgeous and good with kids.

"Now that we are all here can we get started?" North asked to the group.

"By all means," Bunny gestured to North.

"It seems the Moon has required our assistance once again," North began.

"It is Pitch?" Jack questioned stiffly.

"No. It's something different. Just listen,"

They all silently looked up into the glass dome above as the moon came into view. My eyes followed to try and see what they were listening for but I could see or hear nothing. Nothing but the tiniest sounds. So small that without the utter silence of the entire workshop stopping for this moment I would've never heard it. A light exhale.

"Oh no," Tooth whispered and she clutched her chest.

Every single person in the room hung their head down in sorrow. Some holding back tears, some with blank stares and some just breaking down in sobs. I was so confused. What was happening? That sound? Was that the cause? What was it? I couldn't place it but it was so familiar.

"How could a horrible thing like that happen?" Spat Bunny.

"Wait," said Jack, "look at the globe,"  
They all turned their head to the spinning replica of the earth. Lights twinkled and decorated the globe. But on the upper corner of the U.S. suddenly lights were going out and with them there was a small gasps turning into screams. One by one. Light, scream, light, scream, light, scream. I silently counted them in my head. Soon there was no more to count.

Twenty. Twenty lights and matching screams that disappeared. Everyone stood silently in shock. No one said a word. They all just stood there staring that the nonexistent twenty lights. North broke his gaze and shifted his head to the moon.

"Why?" he choked out.

Sandy glided to North and rested one tiny head on North's giant shoulder. It was odd. The guardians were the ones who we looked up to. They are the mightiest of all of us. Yet they all looked so…hopeless. So torn up. What could get them so down? I stared at the lights on the globe. The lights only when out when a child stopped believing. Either that or-

My face paled at the thought I didn't dare to finish. A child can't believe if there isn't a child in the first place. I had to hold back my sobs to my cover would not be blown.

"What do we do?" said Tooth between sniffles.

"Simple," Bunny began, "we go there and find out what is going on."

"Just stroll in there and do what exactly?" spat North, "There is nothing we can do now."

"Listen the man on the moon wouldn't call us here if there wasn't something we can do, right Jack?" Bunny motioned to Jack.

Silence.

"Jack?" Tooth whispered.

Jack stood like a statue. The both of his hands on his wooden staff at his left. His head matching the downward style as his shoulders. He stood completely still. The guardians gathered around his cautiously.

"Jack? I know it's very upsetting but we will get through this, together," Tooth said trying to console him with a delicate hand on his shoulder. I felt a sudden pulse of sorrow and jealously. I wanted to rush to his side and comfort him. I wanted to be the one to console him, but I was restricted by my hiding place. No, really. I can't move my skirt is caught on something. I try to tug as hard as I can without ripping the fabric.

"We are going," Jack spoke in a deep tone.

"W-what?" North stuttered in shock.

"We are going to find who did this," Jack said as he strutted to the control panel of the room. He took one of the snow globe, whispered quickly, and threw it across the room. The smashing globe was quickly replaced by an aura of lights spinning in a circular sway.

"And do what with them when we find them?" questioned Tooth.

Jack stood at the foot of the portal with his back to the group. He turned his head to them.

"Obliterate them," Jack spat and then walked into the portal.

Everyone stood there for a moment in a daze. Then they quickly recovered in realization and rushed to the portal. They all were calling for Jack, gibbering and jabbering in a rush. Well, all except for Sandy. Sand pictures flew above his little head as fast as he could make them. I tugged harder and harder on my skirt to liberate it from the nail against the wall. Frantically I pulled and pulled until I heard a successful rip. The portal was beginning to grow smaller. I flew as fast as my wings could take me and aimed for my target. I squinted my eyes hoping that I'll somehow make it. All that hope was rewarded with an array of colors engulfing me. Soon a light grew closer and closer until I passed through it. My body met a very unwelcoming and cold concrete.

**Thank you all who favorited my story. I'm so excited this is my first fanfic, and I'm so happy it got good feedback. Please feel free to comment and review. I really appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for late posting. Short chapter yes, but it gets better I promise. **

I let out a _00f! _as my chest hit the ground. The guardians were only a few feet ahead of me. Sandman stopped and turned to see me. A sand expiation point developed on his head and he turned back to the group to inform them of my presence I suppose. I quickly scramble to my feet and fly straight into the sky. I fly to the building next to me and land on the roof. There I watch Sandy wildly attempts to grab the group's attention. It seems the group is too occupied on calming an ice storm that is Jack. Sandman rushes in front of everyone and begins to pantomime rapidly. They all stood still and watched him until Sandy was done. He panted when he was done with an exhausted look. They all looked at Sandy with an odd and worried look.

"Um is there something you wanted to say Sandy?" Bunny hesitated.

Sandy brought his palm to his frustrated face. He then pointed his other hand to the spot I once was. The all turned to find nothing. I have to admit I giggled a bit when I saw Sandy's jaw drop to the floor.

"Sandy this is a serious situation. This is no time for jokes," said Tooth and she began to fly past Sandman.

"I agree," Jack added.

"Now listen short stuff," Bunny stepped in front of Jack, "You don't have your head screwed on straight. You can't just come waltzing in and obliterate someone. It's not right."

"But we are Guardians!" Jack shouted, "We protect the children of this world and someone is taking them from us!"

Jack voiced boomed throughout the dark streets. All the Guardians stared in awe at Jack. He huffed and gazed blankly. His eyes began to water as he hung his head slightly. North stepped forward to say something but a bang from the alley way echoed. They all stared in the direction the sound came from. Jack turned his body to the alley way across the street.

"Jack no-"Tooth shouted, but it was too late.

Jack was already dashing into the alley with the rest of the Guardians on his tail. I flew from my hiding place onto one of the building surrounding the alley. I peeked over the edge to see what was happening. Jack had his staff aimed in front of him as he tip toed around. The rest entered the alley and felt the danger. A familiar cold shiver got sent up my spine.

With all their backs toward the opening of the backstreet a shadow grew over them. A tall body materialized at the mouth of the alleyway. The Guardians took notice to the figure and spun around their heels to see a horrifying sight. The mysterious figure was wrapped in a raggedy brown cloak with a hood on its head. Pale hands clutched the ancient scythe at its side. The murderous weapon taking up the height of the person. And the face…there was no face. Just a skull.

"Who are you?" Jack grinded through his teeth with hate.

The figure tilted its head to the side and stared back at the Guardians.

"Who...Are...You?" Jack spat once again with venom dripping from his words.

_Death_. I answered silently in my head.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacks shoulders squared in response to the silence. North dragged his blades out of their holsters as Bunny readied a battle position. The Guardians felt the tension in the air. I could tell.

"You better speak up mate, we haven't the patience for this," Bunny warned Death.

I stared from above with my head cocked to the side. Something was wrong, very wrong. I couldn't put my figure on it. Next everything happened in an instant. Jack threw himself toward the shadowy figure with his staff ready to swing. When the shepherd hook reached the figure, it vanished. Jack steadied himself on the ground and whipped his head around searching for his target. The rest of the Guardians stalked around the alley wondering where the mysterious menace has gone. They all felt the sense of danger around them and were in a mix of scared and furious.

Then their heads snapped to a feminine giggle at the rooftops. I quickly ducked…wait that laugh wasn't me. My eyes peeked over to the rooftop across the alleyway. Sitting delicately on the edge was the hooded soul. A pale hand covering the teeth of the skull as it giggled.

"Come down here you coward!" shouted Jack furiously.

"No thank you, I am perfectly fine up here," a voice chimed from Death.

Their heads tilted in confusion. The brown hood was thrown off rapidly with its fringes rippling. Revealing a woman with doll like features and papery white skin. Her silky raven hair cascading down below her back, some chunks of it falling in front of her pale face. For Death her face was slim yet elegant with a mature age. Her narrow black eyes resting delicately against her head with handpicked eyebrows outlining them. Her pale purple lips in a smirk almost like a sweet poison. The rest of her was slim and mature. Swelling in the right place where she appeared as desirable. Just above her breast is where pale gray fabric began. It fell to past her feet and looked like an impossible combination of silk and burlap. Tied around her waist were rows of rope resting lazily around her. Tied along the rope were multiple bottles and knick knacks. Some glowed feverously and some had dim lights almost going out.

"Whoa," stuttered Bunny, "Didn't see that one coming,"

"Alright you had your little grand entrance," began North, "now would you come down here so we can discuss the matter at hand?"

There was a moment of silence as Death stared doubtfully at the group below. From the looks of it Jack was growing very impatient. He was ready to attack her. Shoulders squared, eyes narrowed, and staff ready. From the looks of it the only thing holding him back was Tooth. All that she was doing was resting her dollish hand lightly upon his shoulder, and it somehow held him back like chains. I could not tear my gaze away for some reason. The sight of this burned my insides with teasing flame. Not so much where all it was pain but, just enough to lazily lick your wounds with long and dragged stings.

"Please?" edged on North.

"Hmm let me think about that," Death said innocently "how about 'no'? What makes you think that I'll go down there when you barbarians are waving your toys around? I am perfectly fine up h-". Death turned behind her to see Sandman charging at her. She smirked, and just as Sandy was above to collide into her, she vanished. Sandy had no time to react and fell off the side of the building. Bunny was the first to react as he rushed below to catch Sandy with a terrified expression.

"So you think you can sneak up on me just like that?" Her voiced echoed throughout the alleyway, but her body wasn't anywhere to be seen. "That you could just off me without a struggle? Well much to your surprise, O brave a heroic Guardians," she taunted. "You are all in way over your heads," It was obvious she was beyond furious, and it was clear she was out to kill.


End file.
